


Aloha mai no

by BigLeoSis



Series: Noho me ka hau' oli [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Big Angst at the end, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grace spends the weekend with Steve and Danny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe OOC, coming out to friends, until then it's fluffy fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: Danny war mit den Nerven am Ende.Natürlich wollte Grace ein pinkes Zimmer haben. Und er hatte all seine Überredungskünste aufbringen müssen, um Grace davon abzubringen. Und er hatte sie beinahe so weit … und dann kam Steve.„Mich würde es nicht stören, es in einem oder zwei Jahren neu zu streichen!“„Wa … nein Steve! Regel Nummer eins!“ antwortete Danny aufbrausend. Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Steve augenblicklich tot umgefallen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle sehr herzlich bei all den lieben lieben Lesern bedanken!  
> Ihr seid alle großartig <3  
> Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis und die vielen Kudos zu den vorherigen Teilen! Eure Liebe spornt mich grad unglaublich an!!

**Aloha mai no | 01**

Danny konnte es kaum erwarten, dass es endlich Freitag Nachmittag wurde und er sein Äffchen von der Schule abholen konnte. Seit Charlie zur Welt gekommen war, konnte er den Luxus genießen sie wirklich beinahe jedes Wochenende bei sich zu haben.  
Und Danny hatte das Gefühl, dass Grace die Zeit mit ihm auch genoss. Zumindest hatte sie sich noch nie darüber beschwert, jetzt mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu dürfen.  
Er hatte sich vom Außendienst freigenommen an diesem Tag, wobei im Moment gerade kein Fall da war. Doch das konnte sich bei ihnen ja immer schnell ändern. Aber er wollte früh genug gehen können, um seine Tochter pünktlich abholen zu können. Danach würden sie zu Steve fahren, um bei ihm das Wochenende zu verbringen.

Steve hatte Danny am gestrigen Abend noch einmal auf die Renovierung angesprochen. Danny hatte gedacht, dass er das schon wieder vergessen hatte, doch Steve erinnerte sich gut an die Unterhaltung.  
 _'Ich möchte, dass sie sich hier zu Hause fühlt, Danno.'_  
Allein dafür hätte Danny Steve einfach lieben müssen, wenn er es nicht sowieso schon getan hätte.  
Also hatten sie beschlossen, dass sie am späten Freitag Nachmittag alle drei zusammen in den Baumarkt fahren würden, um Farbe für Graces Zimmer zu holen und ein paar Regale, sowie ein neues Bett.

Danny verließ gegen halb zwei sein Büro und klopfte kurz bei Steve an, welcher von einer Fallakte aufblickte.

„Ich bin dann weg, Grace holen.“

Steve nickte. „Viel Spaß. Ich versuche in spätestens zwei Stunden gehen zu können, damit es nicht zu spät wird und wir die ganzen Besorgungen machen können.“

Danny nickte. „Alles klar. Wir sehen uns später.“

Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Camaro, um zu Graces Schule zu fahren.  
Vor der Schule warteten bereits viele Eltern auf ihre Kinder. Danny parkte den Wagen im Schatten, stieg aus und lehnte sich an die Seite des Wagens. Er mochte es nicht in diesen ganzen Trubel gezogen zu werden, dass war mehr Rachels Ding.  
Danny richtete sich ein wenig auf, als er Grace aus dem Gebäude kommen sah. Sie unterhielt sich aufgeregt mit zwei Mädchen, vermutlich ihre Freundinnen, doch als sie Danny sah verabschiedete sie sich schnell und lief zu ihm.

„Danno“ rief sie fröhlich und Danny hob sie aus dem Lauf heraus hoch.

„Hi Äffchen! Na bist du bereit für ein Wochenende mit deinem Dad und Onkel Steve?“

Grace nickte aufgeregt. „Natürlich Danno! Können wir am Strand spazieren gehen und schwimmen und eine Sandburg bauen. Und kann ich mit Onkel Steve surfen gehen? Biiiitte Danno!“

Danny stellte Grace wieder auf den Boden und nahm ihr den Rucksack ab, welchen er in den Kofferraum verstaute.

„Das kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht versprechen Äffchen. Onkel Steve hat nämlich eine Überraschung für dich. Wer weiß ob wir dann überhaupt noch Zeit haben für schwimmen und spazieren gehen und Sandburgen bauen.“

Grace sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als sie in den Camaro stieg. „Onkel Steve hat eine Überraschung? Für mich?“

Danny nickte bestätigend. "Nur für dich." 

Er schloss die Tür als Grace angeschnallt war und stieg dann auf der Fahrerseite in den Wagen. Er startete das Auto und ordnete sich langsam in den Verkehr ein. Oahu war schrecklich am Freitag Nachmittag und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Beide im Stau festsaßen.

"Wie war deine Woche Äffchen?" fragte Danny, um sein Mädchen ein wenig abzulenken.

Grace überlegte einen Moment. "Ganz okay. Wir machen grad lauter langweilige Sachen in der Schule und Step-Stan ist schon wieder weg auf einer Geschäftsreise. Mom verbringt die meiste Zeit mit Charlie. Ich freu mich, dass ich das Wochenende bei dir sein kann."

Danny schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. "Ich freu mich auch, dass du bei mir bist Äffchen."

Sie kamen langsam vorwärts und Grace erzählte Danny von einer Übernachtungsparty, zu der sie am nächsten Wochenende eingeladen war. Danny notierte es sich mental als ein Wochenende allein mit Steve.

Als Danny in die Auffahrt von Steves Haus fuhr, stand dessen Auto schon da. Danny war für einen kurzen Moment erstaunt. Aber es bedeutete auch, dass Steve die Überraschung selbst sagen beziehungsweise zeigen konnte.

Danny holte Graces Schultasche aus dem Kofferraum, sowie ihre Tasche fürs Wochenende. Er hatte sie heute morgen bei Rachel geholt, nachdem Grace bereits in der Schule gewesen war.  
Grace lief aufgeregt vor ihm her und Danny musste eine der Taschen abstellen, um die Haustüre öffnen zu können.  
Danny stieg augenblicklich der Duft von frischem Kaffee in die Nase und er war froh, dass Steve schon vor ihnen zu Hause war. Es war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte, wenn er den Baumarkt auch noch überstehen sollte.

Grace lief in die Küche, während Danny ihre Sachen auf die Treppe stellte.

„Onkel Steve!“ hörte Danny seine Tochter rufen.

„Hey Gracie!“ Er kam gerade zur Tür rein, als Steve Grace hochhob und sie an seine Hüfte setzte. „Wie geht’s dir?“

„Gut. Onkel Steve, Danno hat gesagt du hast eine Überraschung für mich.“

Steve sah zu Danny, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Danny ging an Steve vorbei und nahm sich eine Tasse aus den Schränken, ehe er sich einen Kaffee eingoss.

„Hat er das gesagt? Hmmm … hat er dir auch gesagt, was es ist?“

„Nein,“ schmollte sie. „Das hat er mir nicht gesagt.“

„Dann hat er alles richtig gemacht. Willst du sie sehen?“

Grace nickte aufgeregt, sodass ihre kleinen Zöpfchen auf und ab wippten. Steve gab ihr ein Lächeln und ging mit ihr dann in das obere Stockwerk. Danny folgte den Beiden mit ein wenig Abstand.  
Steve öffnete die Tür zu seinem alten Zimmer und ging mit Grace nach drinnen, Danny lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und sah ihnen zu. Steve und er hatten es schon die letzten Tage über ausgeräumt und die alten Sachen entweder gespendet oder weggeworfen. Der Raum war jetzt leer und wartete nur darauf neu eingerichtet zu werden.

„Weißt du, wem das Zimmer mal gehört hat?“ Grace schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist mein altes Zimmer. Dein Dad hatte jetzt seine Sachen hier, als er für mich auf das Haus aufgepasst hat. Und wenn ihr jetzt dann mehr Zeit hier verbringt, hab ich mir überlegt, wir könnten es ja renovieren.“

Grace sah zu Danny und dann zurück zu Steve. „Aber warum solltest du dein altes Zimmer für Danno renovieren? Darf er denn nicht bei dir schlafen?“

Danny musste laut lachen und auch Steve konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Nein Gracie … natürlich darf Danny bei mir schlafen. Aber du musst doch auch wo schlafen oder? Wir werden es so einrichten, wie du es haben möchtest.“

Graces Augen wurden groß. „Wirklich Onkel Steve? Ich bekomm ein eigenes Zimmer bei dir?“ Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich fest an ihn.  
Danny hörte, wie sie etwas in sein Ohr murmelte und Steve ihr danach kurz über den Rücken strich.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dann alle drei zusammen in den Baumarkt fahren. Dann kannst du dir eine Wandfarbe aussuchen und vielleicht einen neuen Boden, damit wir dann gleich anfangen können.“

Danny nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Sie hätten vielleicht die Anderen um Hilfe bitten sollen. Aber sie waren immer noch nicht über den Punkt hinaus, dass sie es jemanden erzählt hätten. Aber sie hatten Zeit. Es musste ja nicht alles an diesem Wochenende gemacht werden. Einmal konnte Grace noch in Marys altem Zimmer schlafen.

Grace war ganz aufgeregt und Steve stellte sie wieder auf den Boden, wo sie sofort zu Danny lief.

„Du hast es gewusst?“ fragte sie ihn und Danny nickte. „Und du hast mir nichts gesagt?“

„Äffchen, es war eine Überraschung. Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, ich hatte es Steve versprochen. Und es war ihm ziemlich wichtig!“

Grace sah zurück zu Steve, der nun hinter ihr stand. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. „Okay … Versprechen muss man halten. Aber können wir jetzt los?“

Danny lachte und nickte. „Wir ziehen uns jetzt erst was anderes an und dann können wir gleich los. Los, geh deine Tasche holen, sie steh auf der Treppe.“

Grace ließ Steves Hand los und lief los. Danny sah ihr einen kurzen Moment hinterher, ehe er sich Steve zuwandte.

„Du weißt, dass du ihr damit die größte Freude machst oder? Und ehe wir losfahren möchte ich zwei Dinge festhalten. Erstens: kein rosa! Keine rosa Wände, keine rosa Vorhänge, keine rosa Irgendwas. Grace wird älter werden und ich habe keine Lust das Zimmer in einem Jahr wieder zu streichen, nur weil sie diese Phase hinter sich hat. Und Zweitens: wir werden es nicht übertreiben! Heute Baumarkt, dass heißt Farbe und den Boden. Wir müssen das nicht alles an einem Wochenende erledigen! Wir haben noch die ganzen nächsten zwei Wochen Zeit, ehe ich Grace wieder habe.“

„Sie kommt nächstes Wochenende nicht?“

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie ist auf eine Übernachtungsparty eingeladen und dann wird sie bei Rachel bleiben. Also können wir das Zimmer auch nächstes Wochenende fertig machen, solange uns die Arbeit keinen Strich durch die Rechnung macht.“

Steve nickte. „Das klingt gut.“

Grace tauchte wieder neben Danny auf und war bereits umgezogen. „Können wir jetzt los?“

„Natürlich Äffchen, lass uns fahren.“

**~*~**

Danny war mit den Nerven am Ende.  
Natürlich wollte Grace ein pinkes Zimmer haben. Und er hatte all seine Überredungskünste aufbringen müssen, um Grace davon abzubringen. Und er hatte sie beinahe so weit … und dann kam Steve.

„Mich würde es nicht stören, es in einem oder zwei Jahren neu zu streichen!“

„Wa … nein Steve! Regel Nummer eins!“ antwortete Danny aufbrausend. Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Steve augenblicklich tot umgefallen. 

„Also kann ich doch rosa haben,“ jammerte Grace und Danny widerstand dem Drang sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht zu fahren.

„Nein Äffchen,“ erwiderte Danny so ruhig wie möglich. „Ich bin mir sicher, Steve würde das liebend gern für dich tun. Aber wir planen ein bisschen längerfristig. Und Beige und Grün sehen bestimmt toll aus!“

Danny schickte Stoßgebete gen Himmel, dass Grace endlich einwilligen würde. Ansonsten würde er vermutlich aufgeben und ihr ihren Willen lassen, nur um endlich aus diesem Baumarkt zu kommen.  
Grace sah sich die ausgewählten Farben noch einmal genauestens an, ehe sie sich zu ihnen umdrehte und nickte.

„Gut, wir nehmen die,“ sagte sie seufzend und Danny dankte demjenigen Gott, der ihm gerade zugehört hatte.

Steve packte zwei Eimer weiße Farbe auf ihren Einkaufwagen und je einen kleinen Eimer von dem Beige und Grün. Sie würden heute vermutlich nur die weiße Farbe schaffen und morgen die farbigen Akzente setzen können.  
Damit sie noch ein wenig Zeit am Strand verbringen konnten, würden Steve und Danny den Boden dann ohne Grace verlegen. Was vielleicht auch vernünftiger war. Sie hatten einen hellen Korkboden genommen, der das Zimmer größer und lichter wirken ließ.  
Sie hatten bereits Roller, Klebeband, Overalls und kleine Pinsel in ihrem Einkaufswagen. Steve wollte nur noch nach Nägeln für die Abschlussleisten besorgen und dann konnten sie wieder nach Hause fahren.

„Bist du glücklich?“ fragte Danny Grace, als sie auf Steve warteten.

Grace schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und nickte. „Bist du auch glücklich Danno?“

„Ja, sehr sogar.“

Danny beugte sich ein wenig vor und Grace gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend Grandmas großartige Lasagne kochen und uns dann einen Film anschauen.“

„Okay Danno! Können wir einen Disneyfilm schauen?“

„Natürlich Äffchen, was immer du anschauen willst.“

Steve kam wieder auf sie zu und Danny richtete sich ein wenig auf, um ihm den Einkaufswagen entgegen zu schieben. Sie stellten sich in der Schlange an der Kasse an und Danny kramte nach seiner Geldbörse, doch Steve hielt ihn auf.

„Lass mich das machen. Es war schließlich meine Idee,“ sagte er leise zu Danny und Danny wollte ihm nicht widersprechen.

Auf dem Parkplatz packten sie alles in Steves Truck und auf dem Weg nach Hause blieben sie schnell am Supermarkt stehen, damit Danny noch ein paar Sachen für das Abendessen besorgen konnte. Grace sollte schließlich auch ein paar Vitamine bekommen, wenn sie bei ihm war.

Zu Hause angekommen, entluden sie das Auto und Grace ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, den Eimer mit der grünen Farbe selbst nach oben zu tragen. Danny und Steve schulterten die restlichen Sachen und sie stellten alles in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Wir sollten wohl als erstes die beiden Fenster und den Türrahmen abkleben,“ meinte Steve und Danny nickte.

Steve zeigte Grace, wie sie den Türrahmen abkleben konnte, während er mit Danny die beiden Fenster abklebte. Steve half im Anschluss Grace noch mit den hohen Stellen an der Tür, während Danny sich eine alte Hose und ein altes Shirt anziehen ging.  
Sie zogen dann alle die Einwegoveralls an und begannen das Zimmer in weiß zu streichen. Grace bekam eine der kleinen Rollen und malte die Stellen, die sie erreichen konnte, während Steve und Danny den Rest des Raumes machten. Danny war froh, dass der Raum eine Holzdecke besaß und sie diese nicht auch noch streichen mussten.

Nach etwas mehr als zwei Stunden war ihre Arbeit fürs erste erledigt. Danny streckte sich ein wenig, um die verspannten Muskeln in seinem Rücken ein wenig zu lockern und Grace lehnte an ihm. Auch wenn sie von ihnen wohl die wenigste Arbeit gemacht hatte, so war sie doch ziemlich geschafft.  
Der lange Tag in der Schule und dann die ganze Aufregung mit dem neuen Zimmer und der Renovierung gingen auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorbei.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir das Abendessen machen. Steve kann als erster duschen gehen und wenn er fertig ist, dann gehen wir Äffchen. Und wenn wir alle frisch und sauber sind, essen wir draußen und dann schauen wir deinen Film.“

Grace nickte müde. „Ich denke, dass ist eine gute Idee Danno,“ antwortete Steve und küsste Danny sanft.

„Na los Äffchen, zieh dir deinen Overall aus und leg ihn dort auf die Eimer. Dann gehen wir in die Küche und machen die Lasagne, während Steve duscht.“

Es würde alles in allem trotzdem noch eine gute Stunde dauern, bis das Essen fertig war.  
Grace folgte Dannys Aufforderung und auch er selbst zog sich den Overall aus. Er würde schon noch für morgen reichen. Danny nahm Graces Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten, wo sie erst einmal Hände wuschen und sich dann gemeinsam an die Lasagne machten.

**~*~**

Steve kam nach etwa zehn Minuten zu ihnen nach unten und half beim zerkleinern des Mozzarellas, während Danny schon die Soße im Wechsel mit den Nudelplatten in eine Auflaufform schichtete.

„Was kann ich machen, wenn ihr jetzt dann duschen seid?“

„Deck den Tisch,“ antwortete Danny ruhig. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gern draußen decken, dann waren wir heute immerhin ein wenig an der frischen Luft.“ Danny sah über seine Schulter zu Grace, welche auf einem der Barhocker saß und schon halb schlief. „Ich denke, sie wird heute nicht all zu lange durchhalten. Die ganze Aufregung hat sie geschafft.“

„Geh mit ihr ins Bad Danno. Ich kümmer mich um den Rest,“ meinte Steve.

Danny nickte und schob die Lasagne in den Ofen, ehe er sich sein Äffchen schnappte und mit ihr nach oben in das große Badezimmer ging. Danny schälte sein Mädchen aus ihren Kleidern und half ihr beim Haare waschen. Als sie fertig war, wickelte Danny sie in ein flauschiges großes Handtuch, ehe er selbst schnell unter die Dusche hüpfte. Näher als heute war er einer Navy-Dusche wohl noch nie gekommen.

Danny zog Grace gleich ihren Schlafanzug an. Er selbst zog sich ein Shirt über und seine Jogginghose. 

„Bringst du mich heute ins Bett Danno?“ fragte Grace plötzlich.

„Natürlich Äffchen. Oder möchtest du lieber alleine gehen?“

Grace schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein … aber … kann Steve heute mitkommen. Mit dir?“

Danny lächelte. Er hatte gerade das Gefühl, dass es langsam zu einem normalen Gesichtsausdruck für ihn wurde.

„Natürlich kann er mitkommen Äffchen. Du musst ihn nur fragen, ob er denn auch möchte.“ Danny strich ihr sanft durch die Haare. „Aber sei bitte nicht traurig, wenn er nicht mitkommt, okay? Steve muss sich an das alles erst gewöhnen und es ist für ihn vielleicht ein bisschen viel.“

Danny konnte schlecht einschätzen, wie Steve reagieren würde. Er hatte bis jetzt wenig Erfahrung mit Kindern. Doch mit Grace kam er ziemlich gut zurecht. Allerdings wollte Danny auch nicht, dass er Dinge tat, die ihm auf die ein oder andere Art unangenehm waren.

Barfuß gingen die Beiden nun wieder nach unten. Danny warf einen kurzen Blick in den Ofen. Die Lasagne sah wirklich gut aus und es würde noch gut zehn Minuten dauern, bis sie fertig war. Steve saß bereits draußen auf dem Lanai und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
Der Tisch war bereits fertig gedeckt und Grace setze sich an die Brüstung und ließ ihre Beinchen über dem Abgrund baumeln. Danny blieb neben Steve stehen, welcher seinen Arm um Dannys Hüfte legte. Danny sah zu Steve runter und wurde mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck konfrontiert.

„Es ist schön mit euch hier zu sein,“ meinte er leise zu Danny, welcher nickte.

Danny hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so zu Hause gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment.  
Es war einer dieser glücklichen Momente, bei dem er am liebsten die Zeit angehalten hätte, um ihn für immer zu konservieren.  
Aber er war sich sicher, dass noch viele weitere kommen würden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Du hast ihr Herz gewonnen indem du einfach der warst, der du bist. Und … du hast mich glücklich gemacht.“
> 
> „Das ist alles?“ Danny konnte den Unglauben in Steves Stimme hören.
> 
> „Kinder lieben bedingungslos, Steve. Wenn sie einem ihr Vertrauen und ihre Liebe schenken, dann ist es das wunderbarste Gefühl auf dieser Welt.“

**Aloha mai no | 02**

Nach dem Abendessen war Grace wieder ein wenig munterer. Während Danny das Geschirr wegräumte, bereiteten Grace und Steve das Wohnzimmer für den Film vor.  
Danny schloss gerade den Geschirrspüler, als Grace in der Tür erschien.

"Steve hat keine Disneyfilme," seufzte sie tief und Danny sah amüsiert zu seiner Tochter.

"Steve hatte bis jetzt auch nicht viele Kinder hier, Äffchen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir einen im Stream finden, der dir gefällt."

Danny trocknete sich noch eben die Hände ab, ehe er seiner Tochter ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Steve saß bereits auf dem Sofa und zappte durch die Programme. Danny ließ sich neben ihn sinken und Grace kletterte an seine Seite und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Sie entschieden sich für einen etwas älteren Film und nach etwa der Hälfte war Grace an Danny gelehnt eingeschlafen.

"Ich sollte sie ins Bett bringen," meinte er leise zu Steve.

"Vielleicht sollten wir auch gleich gehen? Wir können den Film ja morgen mit Gracie zusammen zu Ende schauen und ich wär nicht abgeneigt ein wenig früher ins Bett zu kommen."

Danny küsste Steve. "Natürlich, geh schon mal vor, ich komm dann nach wenn Grace im Bett ist."

Er stand auf und hob sein Mädchen hoch. Grace war ein totes Gewicht in seinen Armen, als er die Treppe nach oben ging und sie in Marys altes Zimmer brachte. Danny legte sie sanft ab und deckte sie zu, ehe er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. "Schlaf gut Äffchen."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Grace machte er das Licht aus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er tappte den Gang entlang zu Steves Schlafzimmer.  
Der Ex-SEAL lag bereits in seinem Bett und sah zu Danny, als er eintrat. Steve streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und Danny legte seine in Steves.

"Wir können vermutlich nicht rummachen?" fragte Steve vorsichtig.

"Wa ... nein Steve! Das ... ich habe nicht vor meiner neunjährigen Tochter einen Schaden fürs Leben zu verpassen, wenn sie uns in einer kompromittierenden Lage findet! Ich hoffe Grace ist noch nicht so weit, aber für mich war es immer die schrecklichste Vorstellung meine Eltern beim Sex zu erwischen. Also verzeih mir, wenn ich Grace das ersparen möchte!"

Steve lachte leise. "Okay Danno."

"Trägst du Unterwäsche?!"

"Ja Danny, ich trage sogar eine Schlafanzughose. Ich bin ja nicht vollkommen verrückt! Wir haben ein Kind im Haus!" Steve führte Dannys Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie sanft.

"Darüber lässt sich vermutlich streiten," erwiderte der Detective, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht verhindern.

"Komm endlich ins Bett, damit ich wenigstens mit dir kuscheln kann."

"Ich würde ja gern Steven, aber jemand hält meine Hand in seiner und lässt mich nicht los."

Steve ließ Dannys Hand los und er zog sich sein Shirt aus, ehe er zu Steve unter die Decke kletterte. Er lag kaum, da schmiegte sich Steve schon von hinten an ihn und küsste seinen Nacken.

"Schlaf gut Danno."

"Du auch, Steve."

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Danny nicht neben Steve auf, sondern neben seiner Tochter. Graces Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und er hatte instinktiv einen Arm um sie geschlungen. Sie schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen.  
Verwirrt sah Danny sich um, doch er konnte Steve nirgends sehen. Allerdings hörte er leise Geräusche, die darauf schließen ließen, dass er zumindest irgendwo im Haus war. Danny drehte sich auf die Seite, um sein Äffchen ein wenig beim schlafen beobachten zu können.  
Er wusste, dass es gruslig war jemanden dabei zu beobachten, aber an Grace konnte er sich einfach nicht satt sehen. Er strich ihr gerade ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht, als sich die Schlafzimmertür leise öffnete und Steve eintrat. Er trug nichts weiter als eine ausgebeulte Jogginghose und er lächelte als er merkte, dass Danny wach war.  
Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf seine Seite des Bettes und betrachtete sie.

"Gracie kam so gegen fünf," flüsterte er leise. "Sie hatte wohl einen schlechten Traum und ich wollte sie nicht wegschicken. Als sie neben dir lag ist sie sofort wieder eingeschlafen und ich wollte dich deswegen nicht wecken. Ich hoffe das war okay?"

Danny nickte. "Natürlich Steve. Wo warst du?"

"Schwimmen," antwortete Steve. "Und ich hab die Farbe in Gracies Zimmer angebracht. Du kannst es dir ja später anschauen."

Danny stöhnte. "Das wollten wir doch gemeinsam machen."

„Ich bin seit fünf Uhr wach Danno. Irgendwie musste ich mich beschäftigen, während ihr zwei den Schlaf der Gerechten geschlafen habt.“

„Wie späte ist es?“ Danny versuchte sich ein wenig zu drehen, um auf die Uhr sehen zu können. Aber Grace Gewicht schränkte ihn ein wenig ein.

„Beinahe neun.“

„Verdammt Steve … warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?“

Steve beugte sich ein wenig runter und küsste Danny auf die Wange. „Du hattest eine anstrengende Woche.“

„Die hattest du auch,“ konterte Danny.

„Danno?“

Danny sah nach unten in die großen braunen Augen seiner Tochter. „Hey Äffchen. Hast du gut geschlafen?“

Grace nickte und drehte sich von Danny weg auf den Rücken. „Guten Morgen Onkel Steve.“

„Guten Morgen Gracie. Na bist du bereit für einen Tag am Strand mit mir und deinem Dad?“

Das schien Graces noch müde Lebensgeister ein wenig zu wecken, während Danny versuchte seinen Arm wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, da er eingeschlafen war.  
Er setzte sich ein wenig auf und kreiste seine Schulter.

„Aber wir müssen doch zu erst das Zimmer fertig machen,“ bemerkte Grace, während sie sich ebenfalls aufsetzte.

Steve streckte seine Arme aus und Grace ließ sich von ihm hochheben. „Ich muss dir was zeigen.“

„Wenn ihr zwei fertig seid, dann zieh dich bitte an Grace. Wir können ja nach dem Frühstück gleich raus gehen.“

Danny hatte gute Laune an diesem Tag. Und er würde Grace heute ihren Wunsch erfüllen und sie mit Steve surfen gehen lassen.  
Er vertraute seinem Partner mit seinem Leben. Und er hatte kein schlechtes Gefühl, ihm auch Graces anzuvertrauen. Er hatte dabei keine Bedenken, die er für gewöhnlich immer hatte. Selbst bei Stan konnte er sich nicht daran gewöhnen, dass er mal mit ihr allein war.

Während Steve mit Grace in ihr Zimmer verschwand, machte Danny sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Gerade als er die Treppe erreichte, hörte er Graces aufgeregtes Quietschen und Danny schüttelte lachend den Kopf, während er nach unten ging.

**~*~**

Sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit des Vormittags am Strand.  
Danny beobachtete Steve und Grace von einer Liege aus. Es war unglaublich wie gut die beiden miteinander klar kamen. Und wie brave Grace jeder von Steves Anweisungen Folge leistete.   
Am Anfang machten sie Trocken-Training am Strand und Steve zeigte Grace wie sie am besten auf dem Board zum stehen kam und wie sie ihre Füße am besten platzierte, damit sie das Gleichgewicht auch halten konnte.  
Danny fühlte sich ein wenig an das Training mit Kono erinnert. Aber er hatte bei weitem nie das Talent dazu gehabt. Vielleicht würde er sich dem Surfen jetzt doch wieder ein wenig mehr widmen, damit er auch hier Zeit mit Grace verbringen konnte und nicht nur am Strand zu sitzen brauchte.

Ehe Steve mit Grace ins Wasser ging kamen sie noch einmal zu Danny. Steve ließ sich neben Dannys Stuhl in den Sand fallen, während Grace zu ihm auf die Liege kletterte. Sie trank gierig von dem Wasser, welches Danny ihr reichte.  
Steve trank ebenfalls, wurde aber vom Läuten seines Telefons unterbrochen.

Danny rollte mit den Augen. War ja so klar gewesen, dass sie an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen freien Wochenende einen Fall bekommen würden.   
Der absolute Klassiker.

Steve warf einen wissenden Blick in Dannys Richtung, ehe er den Anruf annahm. „McGarrett? … Hey Kono … Uh-hu … Ja Danny ist auch hier und Grace. … okay … bis später.“

Steve legte auf und warf das Handy zurück auf sein Handtuch. Danny warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Was wollte Kono denn?“ fragte Grace schließlich.

„Sie kommen dann später zum Grillen vorbei. Chin und sie. Und Kono wollte wissen, ob du und Grace auch hier seid. Sie kümmert sich um das Essen.“

Danny sah erstaunt auf Steve. „Okay …“

Steve zuckte mit den Schultern und legte sich auf den Rücken. „Wir können es nicht ewig vor ihnen verheimlichen Danno. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir unser Geheimnis mit anderen teilen.“

„Das weiß ich …“

„Ich würde mich freuen Tante Kono und Chin zu sehen,“ merkte Grace leise an.

Und wer war Danny seinem Äffchen einen Wunsch zu verwehren. „Wir brauchen uns um nichts kümmern?“

„Kono meinte, sie hat alles im Griff.“ Steve sah zu Grace. „Bist du bereit die Wellen zu reiten Gracie?“

Mit einem freudigen Ausruf drückte Grace ihrem Vater die Wasserflasche in die Hand und lief aufgeregt zum Ozean.

„Versprich mir, dass du gut auf sie aufpasst.“

„Mit meinem Leben, Danno.“

**~*~**

Chin und Kono kamen am späten Nachmittag, beladen mit allen möglichen Speisen. Danny schüttelte den Kopf, wie man für fünf Personen nur so viel Zeug einkaufen konnte. Und eine der Personen zählte nur halb. Danny half Kono beim vorbereiten der Salate, während Grace mit Steve und Chin draußen beim Grill blieb.  
Es war ein entspannter Samstag, den sie auf Steves Lanai mit gutem Essen und dem ein oder anderen Bier verbrachten.

"Aber jetzt mal ehrlich Jungs ... ihr verhaltet euch in letzter Zeit echt seltsam. Ist was zwischen euch vorgefallen? Ich hab Danny schon lange nicht mehr so wütend auf dich gesehen, wie diese Woche. Und dann rauscht ihr einfach gemeinsam ab und überlasst mir und Chin das Feld."

Danny tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Steve, welcher ziemlich verunsichert wirkte. Er wollte nichts ausplaudern, zu dem Steve nicht auch bereit war.

"Wir ... es hat sich eigentlich nicht viel geändert," begann Steve langsam. "Es ist nur ... wir haben über unsere Gefühle gesprochen, vor ein paar Wochen ..."

"Es war letzten Sonntag," stöhnte Danny.

"Gut ... gut es war letzten Sonntag," korrigierte sich Steve. "Und wie es scheint, empfinden wir beide das selbe für den Anderen."

Danny rollte mit den Augen. "Herrgott nochmal Steve! Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt: ja, Steve und ich sind zusammen. Und nein, es wird 5-0 nicht gefährden, es wird alles beim alten bleiben." Danny schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir versuchen uns noch selbst ein wenig daran zu gewöhnen und haben es aus diesem Grund noch niemanden erzählt. Zumindest offiziell. Ihr seid die Ersten ... beziehungsweise die Zweiten. Nein ... eigentlich sogar die Dritten, nach Grace und Gabby."

Kono sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du willst mir sagen, dass deine Tochter und deine 'Exfreundin' es vor mir und Chin wussten? Ich dachte wir wären Familie, brah!"

"Das seid ihr auch," versicherte Steve. "Und ihr wärt sowieso die ersten gewesen wenn wir es allen gesagt hätten. Aber ... wir möchten es auch nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Es geht hier nur um uns ... nur Danny und mich."

Chin lächelte. "Es wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass ihr eure Ärsche hoch kriegt. Noch länger hätte man die Spannung zwischen euch beiden eh nicht mehr ertragen."

Kono lachte. "Stimmt, ihr wart vom ersten Tag an wie ein altes Ehepaar. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch ein paar Wetten kursieren, wann ihr es endlich rafft. Aber ich freu mich für euch."

Chin stimmt seiner Cousine zu. "Vielleicht werdet ihr beide dann ein wenig entspannter."

"Woah ... woah ... was soll das heißen? Das wir etwa unentspannt sind?" brauste Danny auf, ehe er seinen Fehler erkannte und alle lachen mussten.

"Und was denkst du darüber Grace, dass dein Dad und Steve endlich zusammen sind?" fragte Kono mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Grace lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. "Ich denke es ist perfekt. Danno ist ziemlich glücklich und Onkel Steve auch. Sie haben es beide verdient."

Danny küsste Grace auf den Kopf.  
Sie kamen nach dieser kleinen Diskussion wieder auf leichtere Gesprächsthemen zurück.

Grace verschwand später kurz im Haus und kehrte mit einem Eis und im Pyjama kurze Zeit darauf zurück. Sie ging an Danny vorbei und kletterte ohne große Worte auf Steves Schoß. Dieser sah erstaunt zu Danny, welchem gerade das Herz aufging.  
Danny beobachtete Grace, die ungerührt an ihrem Eis leckte und den Gesprächen der Erwachsenen lauschte. Steves Arm legte sich leicht um ihre Mitte und Danny erkannte die schützende Geste darin.  
Kono stellte Grace Fragen zu ihrem neuen Zimmer, der Schule und wie es ihr mit dem Surfen ging.  
Steves Hand tastete nach Dannys und dieser verwob ihre Finger miteinander.

Chin war der Erste der sich von ihnen verabschiedete. Malia würde bald aus der Spätschicht kommen und er wollte seine Frau nicht warten lassen.   
Kono würde später ein Taxi nach Hause nehmen, da sie noch ein bisschen bei ihnen bleiben wollte.

„Ich freu mich für euch,“ sagte sie schließlich und sehr leise, da Grace gerade eingeschlafen war. „Ihr habt schon so viel durchgemacht, auch zusammen. Ihr verdient es glücklich zu sein. Und ich hatte echt immer gedacht, ihr würdet es früher schnallen. Spätestens nachdem Lori ins Team gekommen war.“

Danny lachte. „Ja … ja ihr auftauchen hat ein paar Gedanken bei mir in Gang gebracht. Aber es doch noch ziemlich lange gebraucht, bis ich den Mut aufbringen konnte … letzten Endes war es Grace die den Stein ins rollen brachte. Ansonsten würden wir uns vermutlich immer noch gegenseitig anschmachten.“

Kono lachte laut, sah dann aber sofort entschuldigend in Graces Richtung. „Tut mir Leid.“

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon okay.“ Er sah zu Steve. „Vielleicht solltest du sie ins Bett bringen.“

„Ich?“

Danny nickte. „Ja, warum nicht.“

Steve schien kurz zu überlegen, ehe er kurz und energisch nickte. Er handhabte Grace unglaublich zärtlich, als er sie in seinen Armen arrangierte, sodass sie mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter lehnte, ehe er aufstand und mit ihr nach oben ging.  
Danny und Kono sahen ihm hinterher.

„Er wird ein großartiger Dad für Gracie sein,“ meinte Kono mit einem großen Lächeln.

„Ich weiß,“ bestätigte Danny.

Kono bestellte sich ein Taxi und während sie darauf warteten, tranken die Beiden noch ein Bier zusammen.  
Gerade als Konos Taxi ankam, kam auch Steve zurück. Sie begleiteten die junge Frau noch an die Tür und warteten bis das Auto davongefahren war.

Steve legte einen Arm um Dannys Schulter und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Wie ists mit Grace gelaufen?“ fragte Danny, als er sich von Steve löste.

Sein Freund schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Es war … gut. Ich hab sie ins Bett gebracht und die Decke festgesteckt. Und als ich gehen wollte … ich konnte nicht. Ich musste sie ein wenig beobachten. Es ist unglaublich, wie sehr sie mich mag … das hätte ich nie gedacht nachdem sie solche Schwierigkeiten mit Stan zu haben schien.“

„Die Situation ist eine Andere,“ erklärte Danny sanft, während er Steve nach oben führte.

„In wie fern?“ fragte Steve.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, zogen sie sich um und schlüpften in ihre Pyjamahosen. Erst als Danny neben Steve im Bett lag und sein Kopf auf Steves Schulter ruhte, gab er ihm die Antwort.

„Du, mein lieber Freund, hast nicht versucht sie mit Geschenken zu ködern und dir ihre Liebe zu erkaufen. Du hast mich, und auch Rachel, mit Respekt behandelt. Sie hat gemerkt, dass du für ihre Familie keine Gefahr bist, so wie Stan es war. Du hast ihr Herz gewonnen indem du einfach der warst, der du bist. Und … du hast mich glücklich gemacht.“

„Das ist alles?“ Danny konnte den Unglauben in Steves Stimme hören.

„Kinder lieben bedingungslos, Steve. Wenn sie einem ihr Vertrauen und ihre Liebe schenken, dann ist es das wunderbarste Gefühl auf dieser Welt.“

Steve drehte sich ein wenig, sodass er Danny anschauen konnte. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“

„Steve … du kannst mich alles fragen.“

Er schien noch einen Augenblick zu überlegen. „Wann hast du vor, es Rachel zu sagen. Das mit uns?“

Danny schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. „Vorzugswiese: nie. Es geht sie nichts mehr an. Aber um Graces Willen, werd ich morgen mit ihr darüber reden.“

„Soll ich mit dir kommen?“

Danny küsste Steve. „Nein … das muss ich mit meiner Exfrau alleine klären. Aber ich weiß die Geste sehr zu schätzen.“

Steve strich mit seiner Hand über Dannys Wange. Danny legte seine Hand darüber und schmiegte sich enger an Steve. Er schob ein Bein zwischen Steves, während er die Augen schloss und sich langsam von der Wärme gefangen nehmen ließ.

 

**~*~**

Grace kam am Morgen wieder zu ihnen.  
Danny konnte sich noch gut an die Zeit erinnern, als sie gerade mal groß genug gewesen war, um über den Rand seines Ehebettes zu blicken. Damals hatte er sein Äffchen noch immer hochheben müssen, und sie zwischen sich und Rachel gelegt.  
Jetzt brauchte Grace keine Hilfe mehr, um ins Bett zu kommen und sie legte sich ohne zu zögern über Steves Seite, welcher seinen Arm sofort schützend um ihre Mitte legte.

„Gehen wir heute noch an den Strand?“

„Könne wir tun. Deine Mom kommt heute erst später, also können wir vielleicht noch die Sandburg bauen, wie du es wolltest?“

„Dann müssen wir aufstehen!“ kam es aufgeregt von Grace. „Jetzt sofort! Ich will die größteste Sandburg der Welt bauen! Und noch einmal schwimmen gehen und ...“ 

„Woah Äffchen … eins nach dem Anderen!“ erklärte Danny seufzend.

Da Grace unruhige wurde, standen sie alle auf. Sie durchliefen ihre Morgenroutine mit Frühstück, aufräumen und anziehen, ehe sie nach draußen gingen.  
Wie schon den Tag zuvor verbrachten sie ihn am Strand, wo Grace mit Steve ein wenig schwimmen ging. Selbst Danny ging bis zu den Knien ins Wasser und beobachtete die Beiden. Anschließend machten sie eine kleine Pause im Schatten und dösten in der warmen Luft.

Als Rachel kam, um Grace abzuholen bauten sie gerade ihre Sandburg. Grace wollte zu ihrer Mutter laufen, doch Danny hielt sie auf.

„Spiel doch noch ein wenig mit Steve, ich muss was mit deiner Mom besprechen.“

Grace sah ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an, ehe sie mit den Schultern zuckte und sich wieder neben Steve in den Sand kniete.  
Danny schnappte sich ein Shirt und streifte es sich über, als er zu seiner Exfrau ging, welche ungeduldig auf ihn zu warten schien.

„Daniel. Was soll das? Warum ist Grace noch nicht fertig?“

„Ich muss erst noch mit dir reden.“

„Können wir das nicht ein anderes Mal machen? Ich hab keine Zeit.“

„Du wirst dir die Zeit jetzt nehmen müssen. Denn die Sache ist mir ziemlich wichtig. Und ich würde das Ganze gar nicht aufbringen, wenn es nicht auch Grace betreffen würde.“

Rachel verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Gut. Was ist los?“

„Ich habe eine neue Beziehung,“ antwortete Danny ruhig. Er hatte sich gut überlegt, was er zu Rachel sagen würde.

„Grace hat erwähnt, dass du eine Frau kennengelernt hast. Glückw ...“

„Es ist nicht Gabby mit der ich zusammen bin Rachel. Es hätte nicht geklappt mit uns. Denn es gibt da jemanden in meinem Leben, der mir sehr viel bedeutet. Er bedeutet uns viel. Mir und Grace ...“

Danny konnte sehen, wie die Farbe aus Rachels Gesicht wich. „Er ...“ kam es gepresst über ihre Lippen.

„Ja 'er'.“ Danny warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter. „Steve bedeutet mir alles Rachel. Er ist neben Grace der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und ich kann es kaum fassen, dass ich zwei Jahre mit ihm verschwendet habe, nur weil ich mich nicht getraut habe zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Aber das möchte ich nicht mehr. Ich möchte mich nicht mehr verstecken müssen und offen zeigen, wen ich liebe. Steve ist mein Partner, in der Arbeit und privat. Ich bin mit ihm zusammen.“

Rachels Blick wanderte über Dannys Schulter. „Wie lange wusstest du es schon Danny?“

„Wie lange wusste ich was?“

„Das du schwul bist? Hattest du schon solche Gedanken während unserer Ehe?“

„Rachel nein … Herrgott nochmal, so ist das nicht. Ich bin nicht einer dieser Typen der eine Frau heiratet nur um den Standards anderer gerecht zu werden. Ich glaube ich bin auch nicht schwul … ich liebe nur Steve. Das ist alles.“

„Und … und du bringst Grace hierher, damit sie euch zusammen sieht oder was? Denkst du denn gar nicht an sie?“

Danny spürte wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. „Ich bringe Grace hierher, weil das hier auch ihr zu Hause ist. Und weil sie Steve liebt! Soll ich mich etwa vor meiner eigenen Tochter verstellen und so tun, also ob ich nichts für ihn empfinde? Verdammt Rachel, meine Tochter wusste was mit mir los ist, noch ehe ich es selbst gewusst habe!“

„Das hier ist nicht ihr zu Hause, Daniel. Ihr zu Hause ist bei mir und Stan und Charlie! Ich weiß nicht, was ich von dem all hier denken soll! Ich weiß gerade nicht, ob es überhaupt gut ist, dass du Zeit mit ihr verbringst … du und Steve! Vielleicht sollte ich sie gar nicht mehr zu dir lassen … du scheinst im Moment kein sonderlich guter Einfluss für sie zu sein mit diesem Lebenswandel!“

„Welchen Lebenswandel?!“ Danny konnte es nicht verhindern laut zu werden. „Tu es nicht so ab, als ob es nur eine Phase wäre mit der ich mich irgendwie an dir rächen möchte! Ich liebe Steve, egal ob es dir passt oder nicht! Und ich werde dieses Leben mit Grace teilen, weil es uns Beide glücklich macht bei ihm zu sein! Und ich bin kein schlechter Einfluss auf meine Tochter!!“

„Ich möchte trotzdem nicht, dass sie mit dir hierher kommt Danny! Wenn du das nicht kannst, dann ist es vielleicht besser, wenn du sie nicht mehr siehst und sie schon gar nicht ein ganzes Wochenende bei dir bleibt!“

Danny hörte das laute Schluchzen und drehte sich augenblicklich um.  
Grace stand auf halbem Weg zwischen Strand und der Veranda. Sie saß am Boden und weinte herzzerreißend. Danny überlegte nicht lang, drehte um und lief zu ihr, wo er sie sofort in die Arme schloss. Grace klammerte sich an ihn und schluchzte unaufhörlich.

„Sssshhh Äffchen … ssssshhh … es ist alles gut. Es wird alles gut.“

Danny setzte sich auf den Boden und wiegte Grace sanft hin und her.  
Es war nicht fair von Rachel, ihm seine Beziehung vorzuhalten. Und noch weniger fair war es, ihm Grace deswegen vorenthalten zu wollen.  
Rachel kniete sich nun neben Danny und Grace.

„Hey Grace. Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause.“

„Nein!“ schrie sie schon beinahe gegen Dannys Schulter, welcher die Arme noch fester um sie schloss.

„Aber Grace …“

„Nein … du kannst mich nicht einfach nicht mehr zu Danno lassen. Das kannst du nicht tun!“ schrie sie ihre Mutter an, welche Danny einen Blick schenkte, der nur eines bedeuten konnte: Das ist alles deine Schuld.

„Äffchen ...“ versuchte es Danny nun, doch sie schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf.

„Nein … nein ich will bei dir bleiben! Und bei Steve … ich möchte nicht mit Mom gehen!“

Danny sah auf Grace, welche sich an ihn klammerte, als ob sie ohne ihn untergehen würde und dann zu Rachel. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Eigentlich wäre es vernünftig gewesen, sie mit Rachel zu schicken, aber er konnte sie so einfach nicht gehen lassen.

„Lass sie noch bleiben,“ sagte er ruhig zu Rachel. Er war es so müde mit ihr zu kämpfen.

„Danny ...“

„Nur bis morgen Rachel. Ich bringe sie morgen früh zur Schule und du kannst sie Mittag abholen. Sie jetzt so mitzunehmen hätte keinen Sinn …“ 

Wäre Grace nur bockig gewesen, hätte er sie ohne Weiteres mit Rachel fahren lassen. Doch das ging weit darüber hinaus. Rachel hatte Grace Angst gemacht und das beunruhigte Danny sehr.  
Rachel sah ihn noch einmal finster an.

„Gut … gut … aber wir sprechen uns noch!“ Rachel wusste, wann sie einen Kampf verloren hatte.

Sie strich über Graces Haare und küsste sie. „Wir sehen uns morgen.“ Rachel stand auf und ging, ohne sich von Steve oder Danny zu verabschieden.

Danny saß auf dem Weg, wiegte Grace weiter hin und her. Steve kam nun zu ihnen. Er hatte das ganze aus der Ferne beobachtet und ließ sich nun neben die Beiden sinken. Er saß so nah neben Danny, dass er sich mit ihm bewegen musste.

„Sie kann mich dir nicht wegnehmen,“ wimmerte Grace.

„Nein … nein kann sie nicht, dass verspreche ich dir.“

Und dieses Versprechen würde er halten, dachte Danny grimmig. Und wenn sie erneut vor Gericht gehen mussten. Und dieses Mal würde er nicht klein bei geben.  
Es zogen ein paar dunkle Wolken am Himmel auf.

„Wir sollten vielleicht reingehen,“ meinte Steve sanft und half Danny beim aufstehen, damit er Grace nicht loslassen musste.

Die Stimmung war seltsam zwischen ihnen. Nachdem Grace sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stellte Danny sie wieder auf den Boden und wischte die Tränen von ihren Wange und gab ihr ein Taschentuch, damit sie sich die Nase putzen konnte.  
Grace folgte ihm wie ein Schatten durch das Haus, wich kaum einen Meter von seiner Seite.

Danny konnte sich nicht ausmalen, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vorging. Und er konnte auch die Sorgenfalten auf Steves Stirn sehen, als er das Abendessen für sie vorbereitete. Es gab Reste vom Vorabend, da vom BBQ doch einiges übrig geblieben war.  
Danach brachte Danny Grace ins Bad, damit sie duschen konnte und auch er selbst sprang kurz darunter, um den Schweiß und den Sand vom Tag loszuwerden. Er half Grace dabei ihre Sachen für den nächsten Tag zusammen zu packen, während Steve in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls duschen ging.  
Grace würde die Uniform vom Freitag tragen müssen. Sie hätten die Uniform waschen sollen, schoss es Danny durch den Kopf. Dann wäre sie zumindest frisch gewesen. Aber er konnte es nun nicht mehr ändern, denn sie würde nicht mehr trocknen bis morgen früh.

„Hast du Lust, dass wir den Film vom Freitag noch zu Ende schauen?“ fragte Danny sie, um sie ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Grace nickte und hielt seine Hand, als sie wieder nach unten gingen.  
Steve war schneller gewesen und saß bereits auf dem Sofa. Seine Füße lagen auf dem Couchtisch und er öffnete seinen Arm. Grace ließ Dannys Hand los und kroch zu Steve. Es brach Danny das Herz sein Äffchen so niedergeschlagen zu sehen.

Steve startete den Film und sie schauten ihn schweigend.  
Danny dachte immer noch über die Ereignisse des Nachmittags nach. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, vor allem damit das Rachel es nicht gut aufnehmen würde. Ein Grund, warum er es ihr nicht hatte sagen wollen.  
Aber er hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm deswegen das Besuchsrecht bei Grace wegnehmen könnte. Er hatte seine Ex eigentlich als kluge, aufgeschlossene Frau kennengelernt, die nie irgend einen Hass oder Groll gegen Homosexuelle gehabt hatte.  
Sie hatte seine Beziehung zu Steve als 'Lebenswandel' bezeichnet. Als ob Danny sich dazu entschlossen hatte, einen Porsche zu fahren oder unter einer Brücke zu wohnen. Steve war kein Lebenswandel … Steve war sein Leben … seine Zukunft.

Unweigerlich glitt sein Blick zu Steve. Wie viel er wohl davon mitbekommen hatte? Was er wohl davon hielt und darüber dachte? Was wenn es ihn davon abschreckte, weiter mit Danny zusammen zu sein?

„Ich bin müde Danno.“ Graces leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Dann komm. Ich bring dich ins Bett.“

Wie auf Kommando begann Graces Unterlippe gefährlich zu zittern und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Was? Was ist los Äffchen?“ fragte er sofort und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Ich möchte nicht alleine schlafen … ich will bei dir schlafen Danno!“

Oh je. „Okay Grace … okay. Das können wir machen. Du kannst heute Nacht bei mir schlafen.“

„Ich kann in Marys altem Zimmer schlafen,“ schlug Steve vor und Danny schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick.

„Nein … nein du schläfst bei uns,“ flüsterte Grace. „Ich will bei euch beiden schlafen.“

Steve schien perplex zu sein, doch er antwortete ruhig. „Okay Gracie. Dann schlaf ich bei dir und Danno.“

Danny formte ein leises 'Danke' in Steves Richtung, während er Grace auf seine Arme nahm und sie nach oben trug.  
Das Ganze schien ihre kleine Welt ziemlich erschüttert zu haben.  
Danny brachte sie in Steves Schlafzimmer und legte sie in die Mitte des Bettes. Steve kam einen Moment später mit ihrer Decke und ihrem Kissen. Danny konnte kaum in Worte fassen, was gerade in seiner Gefühlswelt los war.  
Steve richtete Graces Kissen zwischen ihres und deckte sie dann mit ihrer Decke zu. Er verschwand kurz im Bad, während Danny es sich auf Graces linker Seite gemütlich machte.

„Ich hab dich lieb Äffchen,“ flüsterte er gegen ihre Schläfe und zog sie ein wenig zu sich.

Steve kam zu ihnen und machte das Licht aus. Er lag auf seiner Seite, sodass er Grace und ihn anschauen konnte.

„Hab dich lieb Danno.“ Danny konnte im Halbdunkel sehen, wie sich Graces Finger um Steves schlossen. „Hab dich lieb Onkel Steve.

„Hab dich auch lieb Gracie.“

Sie lagen eine Weile schweigend im Bett, bis sie sicher sein konnten, dass Grace wirklich schlief.

„Es tut mir Leid Danno,“ kam es schließlich von Steve. „Ich hätte dich nicht dazu drängen sollen.“

Danny schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein … nein es ist okay. Und Rachel hat unrecht mit dem was sie gesagt hat … sie hatte nicht das Recht dazu, unsere Beziehung als lächerlich hinzustellen.“

„Ich weiß Danny … ich weiß. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie Grace aus deinem … aus unserem Leben wegnimmt. Ich werde alles dafür tun!“

Danny konnte den grimmigen Blick auf Steves Gesicht erahnen und löste seinen Arm von Grace, um nach Steve zu tasten.

„Ich weiß Steve. Wir werden gemeinsam für unsere Familie kämpfen!“


End file.
